The Little Mermaid
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Originally based on the Disney Movie but, I decided to change the songs a bit but, not to much though. Kacey is the youngest princess in her kingdom 'Bella Vista' her father Percy but, known as 'Master P' (yes her real father in real life) then Romeo (Roman a.k.a. Ryo) then a few others also i added a few new characters with guest stars: the Troop :) Zacey & Jayley obviously.


**The Little Mermaid**

Summary: Kacey, a fun-loving and mischievous mermaid, is off on a crazy adventure of a lifetime with her two best friends Hayley and Candy at her side there's no one would stand in their way until Roman, Zane and Chewy following without their knowledge until they found them on what they are up too? That was until … she met the handsome prince (Zander Robbins) while Hayley met his best friend who's also a prince (Jake Collins) and Cadence who didn't believe in love until… she met Kirby Cadworth (who's also Zander's best friend) not if their brothers have anything to do with it; but, after the worst fight with her father… she runs away and finds herself help with Ursula (Rose-her father's descendant aunt who got banished from the palace) she'd do anything to be with Zander to make all her dreams come true who tricks her into doing do without her knowledge of course-and saves her father's beloved kingdom from the sneaky sea witch Ursula. What a girl to do? You're going to have to read and find out?

Note: I don't own How to Rock, the Troop Cast, Romeo Miller, Master P, Chris Broche, Nick Roux, Steven Love, Bridget Mendler, Ashley Benson, Selena Gomez, Hayley Kiyoko, Keke Palmer, and Naomi Scott and the Little Mermaid.

Note: But I do own the characters that I made up though if I were to own anyone in this story Kacey and Zander would have ended up together in the show of How to Rock while Jake and Hayley would be together as well among other characters. It's pretty much based under "The Little Mermaid" just a few changes here and there but, we'll see what happens.

 _Introduction to the Cast of How to Rock & the Troop_

 _Zander Robbins as Eric (the prince)_

 _Stevie Baskara as Eric's sister "Sesilya Lynn" Stevie for short._

 _Kacey Simon as Ariel (mermaid princess)_

 _Master P as King Triton_

 _Romeo Miller as Roman (Kacey's older brother)_

 _Corbin Bleu as Milo_ _(2_ _nd_ _oldest thru his brothers)_

 _Tyler James William as Zane (3_ _rd_ _oldest thru his brothers)_

 _Chris Broche as Jordan (Hayley's older brother & Emmy's boyfriend)_

 _Dylan Sprouse as Otto Steele (twin brother to Otto; Hayley's & Jordan's twin younger brother)_

 _Cole Sprouse as Sam Steele (twin brother to Otto; Hayley's and Jordan's twin younger brother)_

 _Nick Roux as Tachi "Tai" (best friends with Roman, Jordan, Milo, and Chino; boyfriend of Mickey's)_

 _Steven Love as Chino Nash (Cadence's older brother; boyfriend of Rainy's)_

 _Bridget Mendler as Rocquelle "Rocky " a.k.a. Arista_

 _Lucy Hale as Mikayla "Mickey" a.k.a. Aquata_

 _Selena Gomez as Rochelle "Rainy" a.k.a. Attina_

 _Hayley Kiyoko as Esmeralda "Esme or Emmy" a.k.a Adella_

 _Hayley Steele as Kacey's best friend_

 _Jake Collins as Zander's best friend_

 _Cadence Nash as Kacey's best friend_

 _Kirby Cadworth as Zander's best friend_

 _Mr. Stockley as King Triton's cousin (the maestro)_

 _Mr. March as Grimsby "Nathan" (first name considering he's the uncle of both Zander and Stevie)_

 _Nelson Baxter as Chef Louie's co-chef_

 _Kevin Reed as Chef Louie_

 _Felix Garcia as Skuttle_

 _Molly Garfunkel as the Sea Witch Ursula head Perf minion_

 _Grace King as the angel fish (Molly's best friend and 2_ _nd_ _head Perf minion to Ursula)_

 _Natalia as the Perf minion_

 _Lady as Max (Zander's dog)_

 _Lady Rihanna as Ursula_

 _Dragon Narissa as Giant Ursula_

 _Keke Palmer as Vanessa._

 **~*~End of the introduction on who's who in the characters below and before I continue my story I'm just giving you a heads up that I'm going to give you a heads up that I'm going to mix the songs a bit and Kacey has two brothers instead of 7 sisters altogether. Kacey has a total of 8 sibling's altogether plus her she's the youngest princess in the kingdom. Hope you enjoy ^_^**


End file.
